rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocean
The Ocean of the South Pacific is an expanse of sea that serves as a supporting character in Disney's 2016 animated feature film Moana. The ocean has a high level of sentience and acts as a legitimate character within the supernatural logic of the film's world. It spends a millennium searching for an individual capable of saving humanity when the world falls victim to a devastating curse, and ultimately chooses a young islander named Moana Waialiki. Over the course of the journey, the ocean becomes one of Moana's most trusted and significant companions. Appearance The ocean mainly appears as everyone sees it, as the great body of water spanning across the earth, but when interacting with Moana or other people, it can manifest itself as a solid wave that imitates the movement of a head or a hand. As a head, it mimics little Moana's own head movements, and as a hand, it repeatedly throws her and Maui back on the boat whenever either of them fall off, sticks a Kakamora blow dart into Maui's butt check, and throws Heihei back onto the boat and thoroughly shuts him in to stop him escaping. Personality Though loyal and utterly faithful to its companions, the ocean does follow the commands of others. It is completely independent, and will only act when it considers the circumstances absolutely necessary. To Moana, the ocean acts very much as a paternal guardian and is extremely supportive. Being responsible for choosing Moana as the world's savior in the first place, the ocean sticks by her side throughout the entire adventure. As mentioned, however, it is not entirely cooperative. Instead of helping Moana at every turn (which a force as great as the sea has the power to do) the ocean will only assist Moana after she has tried accomplishing a goal, herself. For example, when Maui escapes his island and leaves Moana floating in the sea, the ocean doesn't transport Moana to the stolen boat until after she attempts to swim to it on her own. Additionally, during the battle with Te Kā, the ocean does not fight the lava demon, rather it allows Moana to best the demon with Maui's aid, only helping after the two have fully committed themselves to doing so. It is not the ocean's job to save the world; it's only purpose in the adventure is to assist and it acts accordingly. Maui appears to know the ocean quite well and provides some insight to its motivation to restore Te Fiti's heart. He notes that the ocean loved when he pulled islands from the sea, as Moana's ancestors will sail across it to find their new homes. The ocean enjoyed this feeling of purpose, and hoped to relive the experience once the world was safe from Te Kā's darkness. Powers and Abilities Ocean is a genius loci, a living place, and its power lies in its ability to provide fish and life and to connect the islands together. In most parts of the story, it behaves much as a normal ocean would behave, letting boats cross it and fish swim in it, but when it directly intervenes on Moana's behalf, it can physically hold things and move them through itself back onto land; to help Moana reach her boat quicker, it thrusts her under itself and speed-pushes her through the water towards her boat; each time Maui throws Moana off the boat, Ocean throws her back; after Maui himself jumps off the boat, Ocean throws him back. Later on, it pulls a Kakamora blow-dart out of Moana's boat and sticks it in Maui's butt check to stop him scorning Moana, and in order to help Moana restore Te Fiti's heart, it parts itself so both Te Ka and Moana can walk across the sand to each other. Role in the Crossover Normally Ocean would mainly appear as a body of water to the rest of the Big Four. They would discover its sentience after visiting Motunui and befriending Moana, and it would help them on their travels to confront Te Kā. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Just because Ocean is part of the South Pacific, that doesn't mean that Ocean can't learn about Hiccup from the oceans that surrounds Berk, the rest of the Barbaric Archipelago and the waters that surround the islands that Hiccup had came across in his travels. Jack Frost Jack was born in America, across the oceans from Berk, and since he can travel on the winds, he would probably pass over Ocean while travelling the earth. They would largely have separate affairs, since Jack only freezes inland water, so as not to damage the fish supplies Ocean brings to Motunui. Merida DunBroch Ocean would of heard about Merida and her story from the ocean that surrounds the shores of the Kingdom of DunBroch and the rest of Scotland. Rapunzel Corona Since Corona itself is an island, Rapunzel would most likely have learned how to travel the oceans from her parents. She would like Ocean and treat it as a benevolent force, most notably for encouraging Moana to follow her dreams as a wayfinder. Category:Moana Category:Moana Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Immortals